Cast Party/Transcript
(The episode starts with Milo, Amanda and Melissa walking pass the Jefferson County Middle School Marquee, which leaves a message " TOP TEALING LETTERS".) Milo: And that was the first time I got to ride on a rescue helicopter. (They see Zack leaving his dad's car, both hands holding a crutch and a lunch bag. He trips for a short time before standing still, and holds the lunch bag with his teeth.) Marcus: Bye, Zack! Zack: (muffled) Bye, Dad! (he groans after the lunch bag tearing itself off amd falling on the ground) Amanda: Oh, no! What happened? Zack: I broke my leg. Melissa: Duh. How? Zack: I was... trying something new. (His flashback appears, as he performs the interpretive dance. The audience cheers for him shortly, before he falls off the stage and crashes on a harp. They start to laugh at him. Flashback ends.) Melissa: Interpretive dance, really? Zack: (sighs) I knew I shouldn't have told you. Not that it matters, 'cause I'm never doing it again anyway. Amanda: Why not? Zack: Did I not mention being tangled in a harp? Amanda: You did, but I thought it was a metaphor. Milo: Well, at least you got your friends. And your lunch. (Milo holds the lunch bag but the bottom part tears off. Zack groans, sadly walks into the school) Melissa: I've never seen him like this. Amanda: We need to do something to cheer him up. A party! (new idea cue music played) Milo: A cast party! You know, 'cause he has a real cast. 'Cause... You guys got that? Oh, okay... I'll invite him over this weekend. We can surprise him! (This weekend...) (Zack walks to Milo's house with his broken leg and the crutch still. He rings the doorbell) Milo: Hey, Zack! Zack: Hey, Milo. You're wearing man-dals? Milo: Yup. My foot needed space because I broke my little toe. Martin: Same here. What are the odds we break the same toe on the same day? Zack: Yeah, pretty high in this house. Milo: Well, nevermind that. (chuckles) Wait 'til you see this! (Milo opens the sliding door and lets Zack go into Milo's backyard. Much to his surprise, everyone has thrown for him a party) Everyone in the backyard: Surprise! Zack: (surprised) Wow, what's going on? Milo: It's a cast party! Zack: (off-screen while it shows everyone gets cast) You guys all got sympathy casts? Milo: No, that's the amazing thing. They're all real casts! Yesterday, when we were planning the party, everybody broke something. Melissa: It's true, Zack. Milo: And I wasn't even around. Doofenshmirtz: I broke my funny bone, which was not actually funny. Dakota: It was a little funny. Amanda: We threw the party to cheer you up. Melissa: Yeah, we don't want you to be such a sad sack. Milo: (makes a pun) Or sad-Zack. Like, because his name is... (no one reacts) Oh, you get it. Amanda: I even brought these handy mood-charts to check our success. Zack: Wait. Where did you get all those pictures of me? And how did everyone manage to break something all in one day? (Everyone discusses, all want to tell their stories) Milo: Maybe one at a time! Um, Amanda's story is great. Amanda: Oh, Milo! Thank you. I was skateboarding to Milo's this morning... Yes, me. I skateboard. But it gets even stranger than that. (Her flashback appears) Amanda: (off-screen) All of a sudden, flying mice fell from the sky and landed on my head. (she startles and isn't able to balance herself) I didn't even know mice could fly and neither did the internet. I looked it up. (she trips over a block on the sidewalk and lands on a tree nearby) Ow. (Her flashback ends) Amanda: I broke my arm but I got these two cuties. Muffin and Bitey. Doofenshmirtz: (skeptically) Yeah, yeah. Vermin from the sky. Can we tell our story now? Dakota: So, we were eating ice cream at Melty McScoopsalot... (Dakota and Doofenshmirtz's flashback appears) Doofenshmirtz: You know, sometimes when I wriggle my fingers, I realize how weird fingers are and it freaks me out. Dakota: Yeah, and sometimes I wonder if everything happens for a reason or it's all just chaos... (he screams, as the ice cream signs falls on him and Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm thinking it's all just chaos. (The flashback ends) Doofenshmirtz: And that's how we learned that Fudgie-Nut and Bubblegum Burst ice cream go great together. Zack: That's cool. And I mean that literally. Melissa: Whoa. Zack made a funny. Amanda: He is cheering up. (comparing his expression to the chart) I think he's a number four. (Melissa gives him a thumb-up) Scott: Okay, it's my turn. (off-screen) I was with Mildred doing Hatha yoga. (The flashback starts. While Scott is doing yoga and an Indian sitar music's being played, a tomato falls next to him, followed by a watermelon landing over his head. He trips then stands up, but he's not able to see anything.) Scott: Ow! Ow! Mildred, help! Mildred! Help me, Mildred! (He squashes on Mildred, but hasn't realized it yet.) Scott: Mildred...? (no reply is heard. The intense music starts to rises pitch. His voice trembles) Mildred? (the music stops as he realizes what happened, and screams) (The flashback ends with Scott's nose has been bandaged) Scott: It was very stressful but I'm glad Mildred is okay. (the milk carton has been unjustified, and wearing a metal collar) Zack: Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you and your... friend. Melissa: Uh, yeah. Um... Sara... What happened to you? Sara: Oh, yeah. You see, I volunteer at the One-Eyed Chihuahua Rescue Shelter. (Sara's flashback appears. Sara is feeding one-eyed dogs) Sara: Here you go, Cyclops. Ooh. Don't start eating Pirate's food or I'll have to feed you and your plate with Winkey. (A cat enters the house then exits, making the dog angry and they chase after the cat. One of the dogs steals a bag of kibble away from Sara. She has to chase after them) Sara: Oh no. (The scene switches to a man and an old female doctor) Carl: Uh... Doctor, are you sure about this? I-I feel much more comfortable at my own home. Doctor: Now, Carl, for a man who suffers from a fear of everything, you can not expect to treat it by hiding in your home. Just try to consider being out here as your first baby steps to recovery. (Carl starts to feel a bit more serene) See? Everything is fine. (The cat and dogs run pass him. Carl fears them and when Sara runs through him, he lands on a trash can nearby and rolls in a dead-end road) Carl: I wanna go...! I wanna go home. I wanna go home. (The bag leaks the dog food, makes Sara trip on them and stucks her foot on the newspaper post) (Her flashback ends) Sara: And the dogs just kept running. It was very upsetting. I'm still processing it. Zack: Sorry you couldn't find the dogs. We'll keep an eye out for them. I mean... Not an eye out. I didn't mean it like because he's a one-eyed dog, it's... (turns to ask Melissa) Melissa, what's your story? Melissa: I was honing my sparring skills in martial arts class... (Meliisa's flashback starts. She fights and wins over a man who seems to be the sensei. The trash can rolls to the room and almost hits on the sensei.) Carl: (repeatedly) I wanna go home. (She kicks the trash can far away with her foot) Carl: Ooh! Why are you doing this to me? (Melissa hurts her foot, but she is praised by the sensei) Melissa: Ow! Sensei: You saved my life! Thank you. (Other students cheer for her and throw her up in the air) Melissa: Ow! Yeah, I think I broke my foot. Ow! Okay, but thanks for the accolades. Ow! (The story finishes) Melissa: And since I was already up there, they carried me to the ER. Mort: (impressed) Wow, Melissa! You sacrificed your foot for the greater good. Zack: What happened to you guys? Chad: We both broke our legs because of Mort's lifelong dream of becoming a rodeo clown. Mort: I found a rodeo clown class in the learning gazette. (Their flashback starts. Mort, Chad among other studenst are standing in a Medieval stage) Mort: (off-screen) We though there would be some sort of teacher but... (A bull is released. All of the students run away except for Mort who's standing still. The bull sees Mort, and it's charging towards him) Chad: Mort, look out! Mort: (off-screen) I did some really cool interpretive clown dance moves that I learned in class at the community center that had an actual teacher. I totally hooked that bull in! Chad: Ha ha! Way to go, dude! (Mort almost completes his mission when a golden bull statue falls in front of the cage. The bull gets angry again, and charges at Mort and Chad) Mort: In spite of the outcome, I felt really happy. I mean, I lived my dream for, like, eight seconds! Zack: I didn't know you took interpretive dance classes. Mort: Interpretive clown dance classes. Zack: Huh. Must be a different teacher. Brigette: It's great that you broke your leg living your dream. That's how I broke my wrist today. Zack: Cool. What happened? Brigette: Well, every once in a while, I like to ride dirt bikes on extremely rough terrain. Milo, Martin and Sara: You do? Brigette: You don't know everything about me. (The flashback appears with Brigette putting on her helmet and riding down to the hill) Brigette: (off-screen) So, I was shooting loops on Dragon's Back and almost ate it on the first turn. Luckily, I pulled it together before the triple. The G-forces were intense! I would've totally beat my time if it weren't for the gnarly rock avalanche. (Her flashback ends) Brigette: It's no biggie. The bike's hand brake is on the right side. Zack: That is rad, Mrs. M. Sounds like it was totally worth it because you were doing something you love. Brigette: Totally! Amanda: (shows off the chart again) Oh, look! Zack is a nine! (Everyone cheers) Zack: Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm feeling a little nine-y. Happy? Whose story is next? Milo: Well, I guess mine. Although, it's not as good a story as the rest. (Milo's flashback starts. He, Martin and Diogee are in the backyard, hanging the cast pinata) Milo: (off-screen) We were hanging on the pinata for the party, even though this isn't the kind of party that needed a pinata. But, you know, we loved hanging pinatas. So... (They hear a chicken cluck. Then a brick falls out from the roof. It lands from Martin and Milo's feet onto Diogee) Milo: Ow! Martin: Ow! (Diogee barks) (Flashback ends) Milo: See? I told you it wasn't a good story. Zack: (scoffs) You were doing something you love when it happened. Milo: You're right. We do love hanging Pinatas! So, the moral of the story is... Zack: Never do anything you love? Everyone: No!! Doofenshmirtz: I know what the lesson is. Terrible things can happen even if you're just standing there. So you might as well do something you love, right? Melissa: Dr. D's right, Zack. Which is why you have to get back on the interpretive dance horse and stop being afraid of your unitard. Zack: Even if I risk breaking my other leg? Milo: Yup! Because we can never let fear keep us from doing what we love. (Diogee hops on Zack's hands and licks at him while he laughs cheerfully) Amanda: And we have a ten! (The crowd cheers again. But Zack can't stop himself from laughing) Amanda: (warns) Oh, no! He's on to 12! That's dangerous! Somebody stop him! Milo: Somebody do something! (Melissa punches his arm like she always does, which works on him) Zack: Ow! (sighs in relief) Thanks. (Everyone cheers again, as the party starts with various activities while the "Dance Baby" music is being played. Milo and Zack are standing in a corner of the party_ Zack: It's a great party, Milo. Milo: I'm just glad that all of these accidents weren't somehow related to me. Zack: As far as we know. Milo: As far as we know. (they both touch their cups) (Ten hours earlier) (In the flashback, Milo is eating cereal. A piece of cereal falls off and rolls to the sidewalk in front of the house. Two mice try to grab it for their own when a screech owl grabs both of them and flies away. The mice bite its feet, making the owl release both of them. Then the flashback continues chronologically from Amanda, Doofenshmirtz and Dakota, Scott, Sara, Melissa, Mort and Chad, Brigette to Milo, Martin and Diogee. The song plays, as all their stories connect to each other) (Songs: When You Tip a Domino) It's like the ripples from a pebble When it drops into a lake You gotta get a little distance Just to see the circles that you make If a butterfly flaps its wings it doesn't just make you cheery It can change the weather half a world away It's just a little chaos theory I know it's hard to visualise, it's Almost an abstraction But even just a little nudge sometimes Can start a bigger chain of reaction (Chain of reaction) Woo-oo-oo-oo-oh That's the way it goes When you tip a domino Woo-oo-oo-oo-oh That's the way it goes When you tip a domino Woo-oo-oo-oo-oh That's the way it goes When you tip a domino Woo-oo-oo-oo-oh That's the way it goes When you tip a domino (The song ends, as the scene views back to Milo and Zack) Milo: (smiles) Yep. Great party. (Milo's cue plays as the episode ends) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcript